Woken
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Pitch Black wasn't one to be woken easily. Though there was always an exception to that...


**Sooooo I wanted to write some fluff today. c:**

**I also wanted to write some BlackIce; so I'm killing two birds with one stone here!**

**I love Pitch and Jack together so much, it's not even funny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch Black wasn't one to be woken easily.

It may seem strange but the King of Nightmares was not easily woken. He doubted that even a war braking loose some nights could pull him out of his dreams. Maybe he had grown more content. The youngest immortal was lovely to have around after all. Under that 'frosty' outer-shell (terrible pun intended) he was the one person that could make Pitch's heart swell.

So when he was awoken by whimpering and terrified murmurs; he was surprised. He etched open hazy yellow eyes, shifting a bit in his bed. The pleasant warmth of lying under the silky black sheets was mixed with the icy yet more so comforting chill of his young lover cuddling up to him was quite a nice thing to wake up to.

Smiling fondly, the king looked down at Jack Frost; but as he did a frown tugged at his lips.  
Jack was shaking (this was most worrying to Pitch; since not even the cold of the Antarctic could make Jack shiver; let alone shake like a frightened puppy), pale hands clenched into tight fists and face contorted in a mix of distress and fear.

That's what caught Pitch's attention; the fear.

Usually, nothing pleased Pitch more than watching someone so frightened, shaking, writhing, whimpering and crying in beautiful, intoxicating fear.

He still remembered the image of Jack; when he had taken his staff rendering him powerless and took the chance to strike.

The utter feeling of knowing he was not able to defend himself from such a powerful blow frozen on the younger's face.

Pitch almost shivered at the memory.

Of all the fear Pitch had ever known; the winter spirit's was wonderfully delicious.

Now was not one of those times.

"N-No...No...Nnn...Don't...!" Jack whimpered out, burring his face in the older spirit's shoulder.  
Pitch looked at the terrified Guardian with sympathy, and sat up a bit in bed.

"Jack..." Pitch whispered, putting a gentle hand on the Guardian's shoulder and shaking him softly. "Jack, wake up, love..." He murmured as the younger stirred, and slowly big blue eyes opened.  
Pitch sighed slightly as Jack's eyes met his, misted with crystal tears. His face crumpled up and he sniffled, nuzzling into him for comfort; which is what Pitch was happy to give.

"Come here..." He sighed, pulled Jack into an embrace, arms around the lithe, pale other. Jack whimpered and wrapped his arms around the older spirit's neck as Pitch pulled him into his lap to get closer.

He hushed the winter spirit's small sounds of distress, a hand combing through the soft snowy hair as the other stroked up and down his lower back.

"I-I was so real...!"

"I know, love, I know..."

Pitch held around the back of Jack's neck, pulling his head from the crook of his neck and pressing his hot lips over Jack's cold ones for a sweet kiss.

"But it was only a nightmare." He murmured against his lips, rubbing soothing circles into the winter spirit's lower back. Jack nodded, not meeting Pitch's firey yellow eyes. Pitch smiled fondly, pulling him back in for another kiss as his hands both rested on Jack's sides.

He led down Jack lying on top of him as their lips moved together, a small blush tinting Jack's cheeks as Pitch's hand rubbed up and down his sides. When the kiss was ended Pitch look at the boy's content face, blue eyes hazing slightly with sleep as the memory of the nightmare faded to be replaced with tiredness. Pitch cupped his lover's face and stroked the smooth skin with his thumb.  
Jack let out a content hum and smiled as he settled down on top of the older spirit, nuzzling into the warm crook of his neck as Pitch's hand combed through his hair.

"Mmm...Night Pitch." Jack placed a small kiss against Pitch's neck. "Love you~"

The Nightmare King smiled lovingly, giving a small chuckle before turning his head a little to kiss Jack's ear.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you too."

So yes, maybe Pitch wasn't one to wake up easily.

Some even doubted if he was one to love another.

But there was an exception.

And that exception made his 'black' heart swell.

That exception was Jack Frost.

* * *

**First time writing for RotG so sorry if it's a little OOC...**

**I'd love your feekback, so feel free to review!**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
